


Welcome To Los Santos

by Hetalia1912



Series: Kpop GTA AU [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Infinite (Band), VIXX, Winner (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Alternate Universe - Mob, Canon-Typical Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Dealing, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gangsters, Gen, Heist, M/M, Minor Character Death, Organized Crime, Running Away, Street Racing, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Welcome To Los Santos

**8:30 PM**

"Hey,kiddo."

The boy looked up to face the man in front of him."What are you doing out here alone at this hour?"The man asked."Where are your parents?"The boy didn't answer and continued walking down the darkened road like he'd been doing for the past few hours.

_Why would he care anyway?_He wondered._Why would anyone care about someone like me?_


End file.
